Naughty Sicheng
by Taraxakum
Summary: [TaeWin] Winwin "menganggu" Taeyong di tengah rapat dengan tingkah "nakalnya"


**NAUGHTY SICHENG**

 **TAEYONG**

 **WINWIN**

Happy Reading...

* * *

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bosan. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam ia berada di ruangan ini.

Ruang rapat _SM Entertaiment_.

Bersama Taeil, ia sedang menghadiri rapat rutin antar _leader_. Mengapa ia mengajak Taeil? Alasannya sederhana, karena Taeil adalah anggota tertua di NCT U maupun NCT 127 sehingga kalau ada member yang tidak mengerti penjelasan Taeyong, maka Taeil akan menerjemahkannya ke bahasa yang lebih gampang.

Rapat ini bertujuan untuk menjalin kebersamaan antar _leader_ , saling _sharing_ antara _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ (biasanya para _hoobae_ akan bertanya bagaimana tips menghadapi member yang tingkat keusilannya tinggi) terkadang Youngmin, selaku _CEO SM Entertaiment_ hadir untuk mengevaluasi kegiatan anak didiknya.

Rapat kali ini ternyata Youngmin _sajangnim_ hadir. Dan sekarang adalah giliran beliau untuk mengevaluasi kinerja anak didiknya. Taeyong menoleh ke arah Taeil yang sepertinya sangat fokus akan apa yang dibicarakan _CEO_ mereka, padahal yang dibicarakan bukan tentang NCT. Taeyong pun mau tidak mau berusaha untuk fokus, hingga akhirnya ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada notifikasi yang masuk. Pemuda tampan itu pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengusap layar ponselnya untuk membuka kunci. Ternyata notifikasi _line_.

 _Winnie the pooh_

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya, ternyata Winwin yang mengirim pesan _line_ untuknya. Ia pun membuka pesan dari pacarnya itu.

" _Taeyong hyung! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, lihatlah dan jangan lupa pakai earphone mu kkk"_

" _Dan jika selesai, cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu"._

" _Love you, hyung"._

 _Winnie the pooh sent a video._

Taeyong dan Winwin memang satu sub unit sekarang, namun karena kesibukan mereka dan ditambah Taeyong yang sibuk di NCT U membuat mereka berdua jarang mempunyai waktu bersama.

Dengan segera, ia mengambil _earphone_ di tasnya, lalu menyambungkannya ke ponsel dan memasangnya di telinga. Sekilas, ia melihat ke arah Taeil yang masih fokus mendengarkan sang _CEO_ , untung saja Taeyong memilih tempat yang agak belakang, sehingga ia bisa bermain ponsel tanpa diketahui.

Ia pun memutar video yang dikirimkan Winwin, dan matanya membulat saat melihat awal video itu. Dengan jelas, ia melihat Winwin yang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih kebesaran. _And no underwear!_

" _Hyungie−entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan, hyung ngh" Winwin mulai mencubit pelan nipple nya._

" _Ahh−aku merindukan sentuhan hyung, disini−"Winwin mengelus kedua nipple nya. "−dan disini uhhh" Winwin mengocok pelan penisnya yang sudah setengah menegang._

Taeyong menelan ludahnya, setan mana yang merasuki Winwin nya yang _cute_ sehingga ia berani melakukan hal nakal seperti ini. Tapi, Taeyong menyukainya haha.

 _Winwin berbalik, memposisikan butt nya ke arah kamera sehingga hole nya dapat dilihat jelas oleh Taeyong. Lalu, tangan mungilnya mengambil dildo. Ia melumasi dildo itu dengan gel lalu memasukkannya perlahan ke hole nya._

" _Ahh nghh ahhh−karena ngh hyung tidak ada disini jadi terpaksa aku menggunakan ini nghhh−" Winwin mendesah saat tangannya menggerakkan dildo itu keluar masuk holenya._

"Rrrhh−" Taeyong menggeram pelan saat melihat hole sang kekasih menelan dildo yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari penisnya itu. Beruntungnya, Taeil dan yang lainnya masih sibuk mendengarkan Youngmin _sajangnim_. Sang _CEO_ tidak tahu jika ada salah satu anak didiknya yang tidak mendengarkannya malah sibuk menonton video porno anak didiknya yang lain.

" _Uhhh ta..tapi dildo ini tetap tidak bisa memuaskanku hyung, aku hanya bisa puas jika penismu yang memasuki holeku. I wanna your dick inside me nghhh" Winwin semakin mempercepat gerakannya tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya mengocok penisnya yang sudah menegang, menunggu orgasme._

"Shit! Shit! Fuck you, Winwin-ah!" Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar _dirty talk_ sang kekasih. Belajar darimana Winwin kata-kata itu, padahal bicara dalam bahasa korea saja, kekasihnya masih tersendat-sendat. Taeyong mulai merasakan efek dari video Winwin, penisnya mulai bangun dan membuatnya tak nyaman, ia pun menutup gundukan di celananya dengan tas.

" _Uhh uhhh−hyung! I−nghh cumming ahhhh"_

 _Winwin orgasme, ia memijit pelan penisnya agar cairannya keluar semua.. "Hyung−ngh cepatlah pulang" Lalu ia mencabut dildonya, menampakkan hole nya yang memerah dan berkedut, holeku masih lapar uhhh− aku menunggu mu, hyung"._

Video itu pun berakhir. Singkat memang tapi efeknya luar biasa pada Taeyong. Penisnya sudah tegang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di badannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan, ia harus menghukum Winwin karena berbuat seenaknya. Membuatnya _horny_ di tengah rapat begini. Taeyong mencolek Taeil, membuat sang tetua menoleh padanya yang tentu saja kaget karena melihat Taeyong seperti orang sakit.

"Taeyong! Kamu baik-baik saja hm?"

Taeyong menggeleng. Sekuat tenaga ia bicara, " _Hyung_ −aku ijin pulang duluan ya? tiba-tiba badanku terasa tidak enak".

Taeil yang tidak menaruh rasa curiga,karena Taeil menganggap Taeyong kelelahan akibat banyak jadwal. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yasudah−kamu pulang saja, istirahat. Biar, nanti aku yang akan menyampaikan evaluasi dari Youngmin _sajangnim_ ke member lain" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ ".

.

.

.

Taeyong benar-benar akan menghukum Winwin habis-habisan, masa bodoh jika akhirnya kekasihnya itu tidak bisa berjalan. Ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm, celananya benar-benar membuat penisnya yang menegang terasa sangat sakit. Untung saja, Taeyong membawa tas selempang sehingga ia bisa menggunakan tasnya untuk menutup ereksinya.

Suasana dorm benar-benar sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan tentu saja member NCT yang rata-rata dibawah umur sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Winwin. Dengan segera, ia membuka pintu kamar sang kekasih. Ternyata, Winwin sudah tertidur, mungkin efek kelelahan karena bermain "solo". Dan ternyata, Winwin belum sempat membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat. Dildo dan gel pelumas masih bertengger di atas kasur bahkan kamera yang dipakainya masih berdiri tegak didepan ranjang.

Taeyong mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika _hole_ mu lecet, _baby_. Dan aku akan membuat suaramu habis karena mendesahkan namaku".

Saatnya balas dendam!

 **END**

* * *

Maafkan kekhilafanku yang menulis fanfict ini, entah tiba-tiba saja ide ini mengalir begitu saja di otakku. Bukan maksudku menodai kepolosan dan keimutan Sicheng, tapi sekali-kali tidak apa lah aku membuat Sicheng sedikit "nakal" haha


End file.
